otherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampires
Do you feel as if you could be a vampire? IF you do i suggest you read theses 1.) Do you have unusually pale skin, If yes then i suggest cooking up a rare steaks and eating them if by the end of the second on you have a more pinkish skin.... Dont read any further you are a vampire, normal humans can't digest blood, especially not get energy from it. 2.) Have you ever been in a severe accident and should be dead but survived with minimal scratches? 3.) Are you naturally Strong in Magic or Energy levels? 4.) As a kid were you stronger, faster, or more intelligent than your childhood friends? 5.) Did your dad dissapear from your life at a young age? 6.) Do you look young for your age (we are what you call "well preserved") 7.) Are your sleep patterns seemingly reversed (are you active at night, but lag during the day time). 8.) Do you heal quicker than your friends? 9.) Do you have a high tolerance to alcohol and other impairment substances. (Not that you should drink.....) 10.) Are you Bi-Polar, do you switch between social and anti-social in the snap of a finger. 11.) Do you have heightened senses? 12.) Do you rarely get ill? 13.) Do you have cat like vision in the dark? 14.) Are you Extremely hard to scare? 15.) Do you seem to react to things at almost psychic speed? 16.) Do you seem to get high off of Blood. ( please do not get this confused with Reinfield syndrome) 17.) Are you sensitive to the light? 18.) Do you bleed a darker maroonish colour of blood? 19.) Are your nails clear like glass but very stong? 20.) Would you rather have a chilled room rather than a hot room? 21.) Normal 36 yr olds who are non vamp can hear this. what about you? http://download.npr.org/anon.npr-mp3/atc/atc_teenbuzz.mp3 (caution: this is very loud) 22.) Can you digest more iron than a normal human. 23.) Are you able to "sense" when someone is around you? 24.) Do you feel like you always need to travel? 25.) Is your sense of smell so strong that you can taste what you smell? 26.) Can you hear whispers from across the room? 27.) Do you tend to meet weird people on "accident" 28.) Do you have a "predatorr" instinct? 29.) Does the bright sun light have a negative effect on you, such as headaches? 30.) Do you and electrical items not get along? 31.) Do you have very vivid deja vu moments and maybe clairvoyance? 32.) Are you a natural Empath? 33.) Do people either trust you 100% or 0% and nothing in between. 34.) When you will things to happen do they usually? 35.) Does your moods affect those around you? 36.) Were you born with some type of health issues that soon went away as you grew up? 38.) Having just some of the traits does not make you a half vampire..... For an example i have all but one of the traits....so From that you can see that to be a vampire you have to have MANY traits that i have listed. If you have an questions be sure to just ask me. -CptMaella (Captain Maella) Category:Vampires